Content described herein provides only background information of the present embodiment and does not configure the related art.
As the mobile communication industry develops, various services can be received through mobile communication devices. Recently, wireless Internet services can be received through smartphones and the like. Also, recent mobile communication devices include a default voice communication function and further implement various complex functions such as data communication, capturing a picture or a video using a camera, reproducing a music or video file, games, and broadcasting viewing.
Users share information and communicate with other users using such terminals at any time and any place. For example, users may make a call or send a text message to acquaintances, or transmit and receive messages with several people using a separate messenger program. Also, using separate applications, a server automatically pushes content that is uploaded on the web by another user to a user's terminal, and the user may easily identify the content that is uploaded by another user in the user's terminal without accessing the web.
As various community services through mobile communication devices are increasingly used, most users may use an address book service in which contacts of his or her personal connections or favorite stores are stored in an address book through mobile communication devices, and immediate search is performed as necessary to make a call. Store contact information of businesses of interest may be searched for through wireless Internet services and stored in the address book.
However, in address book services in the related art, address book information was registered in the address book by storing information directly input by the user, or address book information obtained through a message or a call sent to or received from a partner. Accordingly, from the viewpoint of the user, in order to register new address book information in the address book, there is an inconvenience in that the user should directly input information. Since address book services in the related art were not able to provide related information other than the registered address book information, utility of the address book was decreased.
In particular, when users go to another area due to moving, travel, and the like, telephone numbers of local amenities such as government offices, restaurants, schools, police stations, and cinemas should be searched for again and registered.
Also, in address book services in the related art, only basic information of other users, for example, name, address, and contact information, was simply stored and managed, and there was no function by which a relation between the user and other users could be displayed in an easily accessible manner such as how often the user communicates with registered acquaintances, and recent common interests with other users.
For reference, in mobile communication devices in the related art, a history of calls, text messages, or instant messages was managed. However, this was simply aligned and provided based on generation times and users, and it was difficult to recognize a relation with the user.